


Vinculum.

by MidoriNoEsupuri



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Punishment, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriNoEsupuri/pseuds/MidoriNoEsupuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una punizione prevista ad Hogwarts quando due studenti litigano fra loro è un incantesimo che li obbliga a tenersi per mano per un giorno intero...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vinculum.

**Author's Note:**

> #Prompt suggerito per il Drabble event sulla pagina facebook We are out for prompt

Harry era ancora nervoso per la partita di Quidditch del giorno prima, avevano perso a causa della mancanza di circa un terzo della squadra troppo impegnato a studiare per i GUFO, la rabbia non era ancora scemata. Proprio come la voglia di Draco di punzecchiarlo nel giorno sbagliato. Sembrava che avesse un radar che faceva scattare quel sorrisetto saccente, gli apriva la bocca e ne faceva uscire una qualsiasi frase offensiva. Harry non aveva retto, davanti alle facce sbigottite di Ron e Hermione aveva stretto il calice colmo di succo di zucca e lo aveva riversato sul viso pallido del compagno. Malfoy, per tutta risposta, gli aveva schiacciato un muffin ripieno di cioccolato fuso sul naso. La McGrannitt aveva avuto l'infelice idea di passare in mezzo alla Sala Grande proprio in quel momento, e pochi minuti dopo i ue studenti si ritrovarono nel suo ufficio, sotto il suo sguardo tagliente e le sue labbra serrate.   
-Mi pare evidente che la vostra attitudine non rispecchi quella di un normale ragazzo della vostra età. Ritengo quindi opportuno punirvi con l'unico scopo di aumentare la vostra sopportazione reciproca.  
Harry la vide sollevare la bacchetta e allargò inorridito gli occhi verdi dietro le lenti degli occhiali: gli incantesimi come punizione non erano proibiti, a scuola?   
-Vinculum.- disse l'insegnante, Harry giurò di averla vista sorridere beffarda nel momento in cui l'incantesimo veniva pronunciato. Fu l'orribile sensazione di un attimo, nessuno dei due adolescenti ebbe più il controllo di un braccio finchè sentirono le proprie dita intrecciarsi.  
-Professoressa, cosa..?- iniziò Malfoy, Harry abbassò lo sguardo e sentì lo stomaco contrarsi alla vista della propria mano legata a quella del malefico Serpeverde.  
-Siete esonerati dalle lezioni per tutto il giorno, scioglierò l'incantesimo cinque minuti prima del coprifuoco di stanotte. Potete andare.  
Uscirono dalla stanza in un silenzio rabbioso, Harry cercava di ricordare una formula per annullare quell'incanto prima del tempo stabilito ma era complicato, visto che non lo aveva mai sentito nominare. Si ritrovò a discutere con Malfoy nel giro di due minuti, ma riuscì a condurlo di peso verso il Lago Nero. Doveva schiarirsi le idee.  
-Dimmi che la tua amica mezzosangue conosce un modo per liberarci da questa stupida trappola.- borbottò il biondo in tono inacidito.  
-Non credo.  
-Ma quella sa sempre tutto.  
-Hermione.- lo fulminò stizzito. -Si chiama Hermione. E smettila di blaterare, è colpa tua se siamo in questa situazione!  
Rimasero in silenzio per un sacco di tempo, Harry aveva la gola secca e le labbra bruciavano per i morsi che spesso si infliggeva, pensando. Malfoy si lasciò cadere sull'erba, lamentandosi con un mugolio soffocato.  
-Ah, mio padre...  
-Sì, lo verrà a sapere.- sospirò Harry, aveva sentito quella stupida minaccia fin troppe volte. -Ma questo non aiuta.  
Malfoy lo guardò a lungo, torvo, poi si tirò su a sedere e rivolse gli occhi al lago. Il silenzio tornò a regnare su di loro, finchè Malfoy diede nuovamente prova della sua irritante iperattività e scattò in piedi, trascinando Harry con sè in modo non troppo garbato. Stava per urlargli qualcosa di non troppo carino, quando cadde in avanti e le gelide acque del Lago Nero non gli smorzarono il respiro in gola. Non aveva più gli occhiali sul naso, dovevano essere caduti sull'erba, ma la presa di Malfoy sulla sua mano a causa dell'incantesimo lo costringeva sott'acqua. Lo guardò furibondo, cercando di risalire in superficie per respirare, ma il biondo lo strattonò verso di sè: c'era una luce strana nei suoi occhi, che ad Harry non piaceva affatto, e ancor meno la trovò rassicurante quando Draco fece sfiorare i loro petti umidi. Che diavolo aveva in mente quella serpe? Si fissarono per qualche istante, o forse qualche minuto, e poi Draco si decise a sbloccare la situazione. Harry sentì le sue labbra salate premere contro le proprie e rabbrividì, sbarrando gli occhi. Rimase immobile finchè non resistette più e trascinò il biondo sull'erba, tossendo per la mancanza prungata di ossigeno e per la sorpresa.  
-Ma sei scemo?!- gridò, adirato come poche volte era stato in vita sua. Draco, dal canto suo, sorrise con noncuranza. Aveva i capelli biondi appiccicati alla fronte, la pelle nivea luccicava sotto il pallido sole e i vestiti bagnati si increspavano sul suo petto magro, tracciando il contorno dei lievissimi muscoli. Harry deglutì.  
-Non quanto te.- fu l'infantile risposta di Malfoy, che si avvicinò per baciarlo di nuovo. Il moro si irrigidì, metà corpo ancora nell'acqua gelida del lago, ma stavolta non respinse quel contatto. Non cercò una motivazione in niente e anzi, morse le labbra di Draco con il puro intento di fargli male. Andarono avanti con baci rabbiosi e rubati per diverso tempo, di tanto in tanto si fissavano in silenzio negli occhi e Harry poteva avvertire qualcosa cambiare nel loro rapporto. Che fosse colpa dell'incantesimo?  
-Potter. Malfoy.  
La voce della McGrannitt interruppe la sua sequela di domande mentali, la sua ombra appuntita che si allungava nella luce rossastra del tramonto. Nella mano ossuta la sua bacchetta ruotò fino a puntarsi contro le loro mani, ancora intrecciate.  
-Spero vi sia servito di lezione.- commentò la donna. -Conteri.  
Un leggero alone argenteo illuminò le loro mani e furono liberi di scioglierle, Harry aveva il braccio indolenzito.  
-Non tardate per la cena, il Preside terrà un importante discorso.  
La professoressa gettò uno sguardo indecifrabile verso Harry, che non capendone il significato la fissò mentre si allontanava, finchè sparì dentro la scuola. Si voltò verso Malfoy.  
-Ho proprio una gran fame.- disse il biondo, infilandosi le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni neri. -Ciao, perdente.  
Harry concesse al biondo qualche metro di vantaggio, poi si diresse verso la Sala Grande con la testa vorticante di pensieri. Si leccò le labbra, ritrovando il sapore salato di Malfoy impresso nelle pieghe della pelle. Forse non tutte le punizioni erano delle seccature, dopotutto.


End file.
